


Building Snow People

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Strange things always happened around places with a high concentration of magic, so it wasn’t all surprising that Cackle’s had it’s fair share. At first the snowman and woman the children had built in the early morning snow remained exactly where they were, but after a few hours they seemed to have moved to another part of the grounds without anyone admitting they’d done it
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Building Snow People

Strange things always happened around places with a high concentration of magic, so it wasn’t all surprising that Cackle’s had it’s fair share. At first the snowman and woman the children had built in the early morning snow remained exactly where they were, but after a few hours they seemed to have moved to another part of the grounds without anyone admitting they’d done it.

Someone must have though, or transferred them, as what other explanation was there? Then Pippa saw them out of Hecate’s window and noticed their expressions. “Hiccup, they’ve moved again! Look! But something seems to be wrong. They look so sad and I’m sure they’re looking for something.” Hecate looked and agreed that this was odd indeed. Later there was another move and the children saw it this time. The snow people looked positively distraught now and it was making everyone worried. Miss Bat wondered what it was that they were missing that would upset them so much, and she swore that she’d seen snow people like them somewhere before, but where? 

It was Pippa who after squeaking in shock having spotted where, dragged Hecate to the drawing pinned up on a notice board and pointed at it. The snow people in it did look exactly like the two outside who had been searching Cackle’s grounds all day, but with one small exception. The drawing had a tiny child, those outside did not. “Oh Hiccup! No wonder they look so devastated, they’ve lost their baby!” With that, Pippa magicked them on both of their warmest cloaks, hats, scarves, and gloves, and taking Hecate’s hand she waiting momentarily for consent, transferred them outside to where they snow people were. Together, with the snow parents looking on, they recreated the snow child as lovingly and as accurately as they possibly could, and once done, Pippa apologised to them before walking away and taking Hecate back inside to thaw out. They didn’t look outside again until both of them had finished their hot chocolate drink. After all, a reunion like that should be a private thing. When they did though, Pippa slipped her arm around Hecate’s waist and laid her head on her shoulder. 

The snow mother had the baby in her arms now, and the father had his arms around her. Hecate turned her head to see her beloved Pipsqueak with tears in her eyes, and suddenly a realisation dawned upon her that for 30 years they’d been missing something too. “Pip? It’s not too late for us you know?”


End file.
